2012 Atlantic hurricane season(HS16, 2nd Version)
This is the 2nd version of my re-imagined 2012 season. I'm not using my own scale. Someone add the tracks and storm pictures. Scale is normal. If you are doing re-imagined seasons, you have to put the SSHS to normal, otherwise, it is hypothetical. Storms Hurricane Alberto Affected Cuba as a TS and went to open waters and strengthened to its C4 peak, later disspating. Caused $252 million(2013 USD). Hurricane Beryl Since its pressure was too low, it moved fast. It caused no damage but two deaths. Hurricane Chris Affected the Bahamas as a C2, and NJ as a ex-C3. Caused $155.7 million(2013 USD). Tropical Storm Debby Formed near Europe and affected the UK as a TD and disspated shortly after. Subtropical Storm Ernesto Affected the UK as a SD when it formed and quickly got there, and Iceland as a Ex-Tropical Storm. Hurricane Florence Didn't affected land, but still 24 deaths. Hurricane Gordon Didn't affected land, but still 40 deaths. Hurricane Helene Almost affected Cuba while weakening, but disspated after. Caused $920,342. Tropical Storm Isaac Same as Real 2012's Hurricane Sandy, but affected all areas as a TD-TS. Tropical Storm Joyce Formed 10 miles NNW of Panama, and affected it as a TS. Tropical Storm Kirk Didn't affected land and went up to 5.7 miles South from Southern Greenland. Tropical Storm Leslie Said to have 40 mph, another 45 mph, and 50 mph. Hurricane Michael-Nadine Caused 14 deaths. Hurricane Michael Acted like Maria and merged with Nadine on September 21. Hurricane Nadine Acted like Nate but 110 mph and merged with Michael on September 21. Hurricane Oscar A hurricane which caused $1.1 billion and 10 deaths. Despite the damages, it wasn't retired because it was one of WMO's great names. Tropical Storm Patty Path is same as real. Tropical Storm Rafael Path is almost same as real, but it is shorter(the path). Hurricane Sandy Affected Northern SA as a C1, Jamaica as a C2, Cuba as a C4, Southeast USA as a C3-C4, almost made a loop, affected Florida again as a C2, and North East Coast as a ex-C3. Peaked as a C5 over warm waters 14.5 miles west from the Carolinas. Caused $107.99 billion(2013 USD) and 1,740 deaths but I(HS16) didn't died. Hurricane Tony Path is almost same as real, expect some(three) parts of the TS of the path is C1. Tropical Storm Valerie Path is like Tomas expect that the C1 and C2 parts are TS parts. Caused 14 deaths. Hurricane William Also called Wilma's 1-year-younger brother, but only caused $150 million(2013 USD). Tropical Storm Alpha An unnotable TS. Hurricane Beta Stayed out in warm waters. Tropical Storm Gamma Affected Africa as a TS. Hurricane Delta Stayed out in the warm waters. Hurricane Epsilon Stayed out in the cool waters, despite its peak. Hurricane Zeta Stayed in the cool waters, despite its peak. Hurricane Eta Stayed in the warm Caribbeen waters. Hurricane Theta Full name is Hurricane Theta-Alvin-One-Two-E. Notes Didn't kill me(HS16) Retirement The name Sandy was retired and replaced with Sara like real. Button for Sandy Category:Past Storms Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Past atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Seasons That Make 2005 Look Like Nothing Category:Seasons that use the greek Category:Hurricane Layten